Bleach Real Life Things
by KumiTiny
Summary: story is about how Karin is training to become a expert Soul Reaper with the help of Ichigo, her sister Kelsen, her kids,Toshiro and many others from the Bleach series,also she is having trouble with her Zanpakuto and her family see what will happen to Karin in Bleach Real Life Things. WARING M Rated Story for Language and Violence. Temporarily discontinued
1. Chapter 1 The In Class

**KumiTiny: This is my first i hope you like well enjoy.**

(At Shin'o Academy)

Man this is so boring,I wonder if i can see Kelsen and Ichigo and maybe Toshiro,Why am i talking at him he is a captain andi am still a student at the academy,I guess i don't know what to do anymore Karin said

*A shadows appeared*

Who's there Karin said

Who do you think it is Kelsen said

*The shadows come out*

Kelsen,Ichigo what are you doing here Karin said

We came here to take you to your class Ichigo said

Are you sure you guys want to take me to my class Karin said

Were sure Karin we can take you to your class OK Kelsen said

OK Kelsen i hope your right Karin said

Oh Karin you should see some people i brought with me Kelsen said

Who are they Karin said

They are people you know Kelsen said

*They come out*

*One of them comes and runs and hugs Karin*

Mom Amy said

Amy What are you doing here Karin said

*Kelsen turns and sweats*

Kelsen! Karin said

Well it's because i wanted your kids to go to the academy and learn more about where they came from, so please Karin can they go Kelsen said

Fine i guess that would be alright with me Karin said

Thank you Karin Kelsen said

No problem Kelsen you are the one who was taking care of them when i was at school right Karin said

Yeah i was ok then lets go Karin,kids to the academy Kelsen said

Ok then Aunt Kelsen the kids said

Alright then lets go Karin said

Oh wait Karin Kelsen said

Yeah Kelsen Karin said

I lost your work for today Kelsen said

Kelsen! that took me 3 hours to get done with it Karin said

Don't worry i will tell your teacher i lost it OK Kelsen said

Karin calmed down then said

Thank you Kelsen she said

OK lets go Ichigo said.

(At Room One)

Class who was the founder and first teacher at this school said

*The door opens*

Your late for class Ms. Kurosaki he said

Oh i am sorry Karin said

Explain why your late he said

Well i am late because...

*Then someone else comes in*

Karin you don't have to tell him Kelsen said

Who are you said

*They walk out*

Oh the two Kurosaki captains what a surprise said

Yeah we came here to drop her off sir Ichigo said

Well then Karin you are off this time said

Thank you Karin said

Thank you captains i will get back to class

*He was about to close the door*

Wait Mr. Onbara Kelsen said

Yes Kelsen he said

There are some new students that will be attending your class Kelsen said

OK then show me them Kelsen he said

*They walk in*

These children are the ones you were talking about he said

Yes but Kelsen said

*And she walked over and whispered in his ear*

They are Toshiro Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki's sons and daughters Kelsen said

That's not true is it he said it is Mr. Onbara kelsen said

OK then you can go now Kelsen he said

OK then bye kids bye Karin they said

*They disappeared*

Well you children can take a seat in the back except you two

*He pointed at Zuki and Kaiden*

*They walked up there,next to two boys siting one seat apart from each other*

Hi my name is Dawson Toten the brown headed one said

Hi my name is Kyo Toten the brownish white haired boy said

Well hi my name is Kaiden Kaiden said Zuki say hi to them Kaiden said Zuki! Kaiden said

*Then hit him upside his head*

Hey say something Kaiden said

*Zuki gets mad*

Hey why did you hit me for Kaiden Zuki said

Because you were suppose to say hi to them Kaiden said

Ok then i will Zuki said hi my name is Zuki and whats up

Nothing,you look like are dad and uncle Kyo said

Is that so Zuki said

Yeah and so does your other brothers Kyo said

Well that sounds really good Kaiden said

Kaiden Zuki said

It's OK that's a very nice thing to say and thank you Kaiden said

Kaiden,Zuki,Dawson,Kyo are you talking Mr. Onbara said

No sir they said

Good said

*Then the bell rings*

OK class you can go Mr. Onabara said

Come on Zuki,Kaiden Dawson and Kyo said

Hold on guys we have to see if are brothers are comeing Kaiden and Zuki said

Ok then we will ask are brother too OK guys Dawson and Kyo said

*Kaiden and Zuki walked over to Karin and Doshrio were*

Hey Doshiro,May,Amy,Tenshiro and mom you want to come with us Zuki said

Sure Zuki i will come May said

What about you Doshiro,Amy and Tenshiro Zuki said

We are going somewhere is that OK with you mom Doshiro said

Yes you can but be back by 4:00 OK Doshiro Karin said

OK then mom we will be back soon Tenshiro said

Bye Karin said

Bye mom they said

*Then they disappeared*

*Kaiden and Zuki walked over to Dawson and Kyo*

Are brothers and sisters coming Dawson said no Kaiden and Zuki said

Yeah so did are brother and sisters did to Dawson and Kyo said

Well i guess we can go now Kaiden said

OK then lets go you coming mom Zuki said

Yeah Karin said

Wait Karin Kurosaki is mom Kyo said

Yeah you are very surprised about it Kaiden said

Yeah because me,Dawson and are other brothers and sisters didn't know about it Kyo said

OK then lets just go you guys Karin said

OK then they said

(On a Roof top near the 10 Division)

Hey Tenshiro,Amy isn't this view beautiful Doshiro said

Yeah Doshiro when you look at it Amy said

*Tenshiro looks up at the sky*

So how do you like the view Doshiro said

*He looked up at his brother*

Yeah it looks beautiful Tenshiro said

*FlashBack*

Me and your father would all ways go to an the edge of the northern hill in Karakura Town and look at the sunset Karin said

*End of FlashBack*

Hey Doshiro,Tenshiro her comes Aunt Kelsen Amy said

*They all turned*

Hi Aunt Kelsen They said

Hi what are you guys doing here Kelsen said

Well we wanted to come see this beautiful view of the sky Amy said

*Both Doshiro and Tenshiro were looking up at the sky*

He what time do you have to go back Kelsen said

Oh at 4:00 why Doshiro said

Well I was going to take you guys to see the captains,but you guys can wait till tomorrow Kelsen said

OK that's sounds good to me, but can we at least see one captain Tenshiro said

Who is it Kelsen said

Toshiro Hitsugaya Tenshiro said

No absolutely no Kelsen said

Why! Tenshiro said

Don't want to explain it okay,but lets just go if that's the captain you want to see Kelsen said

Thank you Aunt Kelsen Tenshiro said

You're welcome,but if he's not their you will always see him tomorrow ok Kelsen said

OK Aunt Kelsen Tenshiro said

Hey Doshiro,Amy you coming with us Kelsen said

Yeah why would we miss to see are father Doshiro said

Yeah it might be some fun Amy said

OK then lets go,I'll race you Doshiro said

Oh really I am going to beat you first Tenshiro said

No I am Amy said

OK ready set Go! Doshiro said

These kids are really just like Karin and Toshiro Kelsen said

(At the 10 Division)

Doshiro I beat you Tenshiro said

No you didn't Doshiro said

Hey I beat both of you Amy said

No you didn't Amy Tenshiro and Doshiro said

I did Kelsen said

Aw man I can't believe I got beat by my Aunt Tenshiro and Doshiro said

Well when I get you more trained you guys will be probably be faster than me Kelsen said

I can't wait when that day comes Tenshiro said

I hope so but let's go OK Kelsen said

OK then Tenshiro said

(At the gate of the 10th Division)

Hey you're not aloud in here kids The Guard said

Who said we can't Doshiro and Tenshiro said

Oh no Amy said

So what are you going to do about it Tenshiro said

*He takes his sword out and is about to hit Tenshiro with it until Doshiro stopped his blade*

That's not nice to point a sword at a kid Doshiro said

*Doshiro was about to hit The Guard in till Kelsen stopped it All*

Doshiro! Don't do that again OK Kelsen said

Yes Kelsen Doshiro said

*The Guard finally noticed that was Captain Kelsen Kurosaki*

Captain Kurosaki-chan I am so sorry for not remembering What is it your spiritual pressure The Guard said

It's OK,now keep your guard up OK kelsen said

Yes captain The Guard said

Alright then can we go in kelsen said

Oh sure Captain Kurosaki-chan The Guard said

Ok thank you Kelsen and Amy said

(In Squad 10 Barracks)

Hey Aunt Kelsen are we almost to the room yet Tenshiro and Amy said

Yeah we are almost there Kelsen said

*Doshiro is not saying anything*

So why aren't you saying anything Doshiro Kelsen said

Oh it's nothing Aunt Kelsen just thinking Doshrio said

OK then Doshiro Kelsen said

(In the office)

Captain Rangiku said

What is it Rangiku Toshiro said

Well we have to go to the academy tomorrow Rangiku said

OK then what about it Toshiro said

Well it might be better than the last one we went to Rangiku said

*There's a knock on the door*

Come in Toshiro said

*The door opens*

OK guys were here Kelsen said

Finally it took forever Tenshiro said

Shut up talking Doshiro said

What did you say! Tenshiro said

Kelsen! Rangiku said

*She runs towards Kelsen*

*Kelsen move at of the way*

*She crashed into the kids*.

**KumiTiny: please review guys i want to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Vist

**KumiTiny: Hi guys this is my second chapter and Tenshiro will not be on because he had to help his mom i guess.**

**Kelsen: Yep and my sister was very mad at him.**

**KumiTiny: OK guys well enjoy,oh and it starts off from last the last chapter OK then see ya !**

Last time:

Kelsen! Rangiku said

*she runs towards Kelsen*

*Kelsen moves out of the way*

*She crashed into the kids*

Help Aunt Kelsen Amy said

Hey get off of us Tenshiro said

Oh yeah sorry Rangiku said

*She gets up off them*

Kelsen why did you make me run into these kids Rangiku said

What did you call me Tenshiro said

Well it's not my fault that you ran into them Kelsen said

Doshiro i think Tenshiro is mad he's about to blow up Amy said

WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ! Tenshiro said

Oh you mean a kid or a child Rangiku said

You're on old hag Tenshiro said

Well that not a nice thing to say to a lady just because i called you a kid Rangiku said

That's it Tenshiro said

*He ran straight for Rangiku,they thought but he ran to Toshiro*

Tenshiro stop Kelsen said

Why should i he sits here all calm Tenshiro said

That's because i already had an annoying day and i don't need a kid to make it worst Toshiro said

You want to go shorty Tenshiro said

*Toshiro gets mad*

You little brat Toshiro said

That's it Tenshiro said

*Tenshiro ran straight for him,then Kelsen stopped him*

Aunt Kelsen why did you stop me Tenshiro said

Well let's see we were here to see him not attack him Kelsen said

Oh yeah i guess i forgot sorry Aunt Kelsen Tenshiro said

Don't worry just say sorry and introduce yourself Kelsen said

But i don't want to Tenshiro said

Tenshiro just do it for me please Kelsen said

OK fine,i am sorry for attacking you Toshiro,oops i said his first name Tenshiro said

What did you say Toshiro said

Oh nothing Captain Hitsugaya sir Tenshiro said

You called me Toshiro instead of Captain Hitsugaya right Toshiro said

Yeah i did and i am sorry Tenshiro said

You don't have to apologize to me Toshiro said

Wait but why Tenshiro said

It's because there was a friend would call me that Toshiro said

Oh i think i know who you are talking about Tenshiro said

Who then Toshiro said

Karin Kurosaki right Tenshiro said

Yeah how did you know that i was talking about her Toshiro said

It' because she's my mo- Tenshiro said

Tenshiro don't talk that much Doshiro said

I am sorry Doshiro Tenshiro said

Aunt Kelsen can we leave it's almost time for us to go back,oh and to nice meet you Captain Hitsugaya Doshiro said

*He walks out of the room*

Well goodbye Toshiro Tenshiro said

Goodbye Amy said

Bye Toshiro said

*The two ran after Doshiro*

Well i guess i will see you tomorrow Kelsen said

Hey Mom wait give these to those kids Toshiro said

Toshiro you still have these robes,slashes and holders Kelsen said

Yeah since Karin had are three sons but when they died i lost hope and had to leave Karin because of work Toshiro said

Yes i remember she was crying for a whole month in till she found her kids you came back to see her before that and you got here permanent with three more children and they were born on different days in December Kelsen said

Wait she found the boys Toshiro said

Yes she did Toshiro Kelsen said

When are you going to tell me where they are Toshiro said

I will tell you when those kids graduate Kelsen said

OK then bye Kelsen Toshiro said

Bye Little Toshiro Kelsen said

* As she patted him on the head and left*

Kelsen don't call me that name Toshiro said

Well Captain what are we doing next Rangiku said

Nothing and your going to get done with your paper work and still have paper work of my own to do Toshiro said

Aw come on Captain can i get a break Rangiku said

No because yesterday you went shopping so maybe tomorrow OK Rangiku Toshiro said

OK fine Captain I'll get started Rangiku said

Thank you Rangiku Toshiro said

No problem Captain Rangiku said

*At the academy doors*

Well here you guys are but Doshiro i want to talk to you tomorrow OK Kelsen said

Sure Aunt Kelsen,ok then bye Doshiro said

OK then you guys be careful Kelsen said

Alright then bye Kelsen said

Bye Aunt Kelsen Tenshiro and Amy said

Bye then Kelsen said

*Then Kelsen disappered*

I am really worried about Aunt Kelsen Amy said

Don't be worried about Aunt Kelsen we will see her tomorrow Doshiro said

Yeah Amy don' t be worried Aunt Kelsen is strong Tenshiro said

OK then thanks Tenshiro,Doshiro Amy said

No problem Amy any time Tenshiro and Doshiro said

Aw man we better get to class before Mr. Onabara yells at us Tenshiro said

Yeah i think so too Doshiro said

Come on Amy let's go Tenshiro said

OK i am coming guys Amy said

*They walk in the door*

**KumiTiny: Well guys this is chapter number two guys their was alot of secrets.**

**Tenshiro: Wait what secrets.**

**KumiTiny: You will find out soon,next chapter Karin Graduates well see you guys,oh and don't forget to review bye.**


End file.
